


Expression

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Kink, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Two weeks is a long time to wait for desirable pain so you might as well start slow when you begin.





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 6, Prompt: Biting

It must be said that two weeks without pain from Regina was nearly enough to drive Emma crazy. Or crazier, depending on your point of view. She was very ready for it to be over and was disappointed that the two weeks ended on a work day, which meant she would have to wait all day to really break the imposed dry spell, or so she thought anyway. Apparently, Regina had other ideas.

Regina was smiling over breakfast, obviously just as pleased about the day as Emma, although she hadn’t really been going through the sorts of withdrawal Emma had been going through since she had already admitted that she got a bit of sadistic pleasure from watching Emma squirm the way she had the last two weeks. Still, it had been rather limiting to only be able to torture Emma using non-painful methods. Granted, she had still found one or two ways of doing so.

It was as they were getting ready leave the house, having sent Henry on to school already, that Regina made her move. In the foyer as they were getting their jackets she simply pushed Emma up against the wall, pulled the collar of her shirt aside, and bit down hard.

Emma was so relieved to finally get one of her favorite combinations of pleasure and pain again that her knees nearly buckled out from under her. Regina kept pressing down with her bite hard enough and long enough that Emma knew there would be a bruise, marks left from Regina’s teeth left imprinted on her skin and she absolutely loved the thought. Then Regina released her bite, lifted up enough to tilt Emma’s head to the other side and move the shirt again, and then clamp down, creating symmetrical bruises, imprints of her teeth on Emma’s skin, claiming ownership in a possessive, feral way.

Emma could have come on the spot if she’d had permission.

She wasn’t going to get it though, she could tell that just from the wicked expression on Regina’s face when she finally pulled away. Regina settled her shirt so that it covered the forming bruises, kissed her cheek, and then was out the door, leaving Emma slightly dazed and out of breath to finish getting ready and lock up.

It was a long day. Emma never really managed to get her focus away from the small but continual ache that lingered at the tops of her shoulders where Regina had bitten down. She did try to focus on work, but it was a slow day and aside from some parking violations, there was nothing to do. It was a relief when she was finally able to go home, although as much as she loved Henry and enjoyed spending time with him, waiting for him to finally go to bed after dinner seemed to take an eternity.

The click of his bedroom door shutting after saying good night was one of the best sounds Emma had heard in weeks and she and Regina looked at each other for a moment. Regina’s gaze was appraising and hungry. Emma’s was merely pleading and desperate. It didn’t take them long to get to their bedroom once they started moving though and with a wave of her hand Regina had the soundproofing spell in place that would prevent Henry from hearing anything that happened in the room.

“Strip.” Regina ordered, already divesting herself of her own clothes. “And face up on the bed. Grip the headboard.”

Clearly this wasn’t going to be a long, drawn out affair, and Emma was 100% in favor of this plan. She was out of her clothes and on the bed before Regina finished undressing. She gripped the headboard slats as ordered, waiting for whatever came next.

What came next was Regina joining her on the bed and pinching her. Emma jumped and pulled away, her hands coming off the headboard.

“Ah, ah,” Regina chided. “Hands on the headboard or I stop. This is your only warning. Do that again and we’re done for tonight and you’ll have to wait until tomorrow for another try.”

Chastened, but wary, Emma put her hands back. For her obedience she was rewarded with another pinch. She jumped again, but she kept her hands where she’d been told. Regina was quite strategic with her pinches. She seemed to know just where the most sensitive spots were. She got the underside of Emma’s upper arm, the inside of her thighs, Emma’s nipples. She clearly could tell that the nipples were a particularly painful spot but also quite pleasurable because she came back to them often.

After a while Emma wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. This wasn’t the pain she’d expected, but it was pain and it was Regina giving it to her and it was well within her limits, so she held onto the headboard and took what was being given, trying not to anticipate too much.

Regina finally paused and kissed her, tenderly, brushing the hair away from her face where all her jumping around had moved it. “You’re being so good for me.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Emma leaned her head into the touch, but kept her hands in place since she hadn’t been given permission to move them yet.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I’m not sure, Mistress.”

Regina cocked an eyebrow at her. “Not what you thought we’d be doing tonight?”

“No, Mistress.” Emma was honest, even if slightly confused.

“I thought we’d start slow. After a long break there’s no point in rushing back to the same levels as before. We should work our way up. Train gently. You understand.”

Emma did understand and couldn’t keep the disappointment from her face, though she did try.

It only made Regina laugh. She ran a hand down Emma’s torso and between her open legs. “You look so disappointed, but your body doesn’t seem to have too many objections.”

Given how wet Emma was when Regina’s fingers slipped into her, it was possible she had a point, but Emma didn’t want to concede too easily, especially not when Regina was playing with her like that and making her moan and squirm in a completely different way than the pinching had done. Then Regina removed her hand and Emma couldn’t help the small disappointed squeak that escaped her throat.

That made Regina laugh too. “I’ll give you a little more pain before we move on to other things, shall I?”

It was a rhetorical question since she was already moving, shifting so that she was straddling Emma, and by the time Emma had wrapped her brain around the fact that yes, this was happening, Regina’s mouth was already descending to her shoulder, closing over one of the exact same spots she’d bitten earlier that day.

The spot was already bruised and sore and Regina showed no mercy. She bit down just as hard if not harder than she had that morning and Emma cried out at the pain, yes, but it was as if Regina had shot a bolt straight from her mouth, through Emma’s body and to her aching pussy, so she cried out from the pleasure nearly as much. And Regina didn’t let go, just increasing the pressure of her bite until Emma was beginning to writhe beneath her.

She didn’t let go for long though, just long enough to switch sides, and repeat her actions over the second bite. It was all Emma could do to keep her hold on the headboard. She could feel her legs doing some sort of reactive flutter kick, but she didn’t have the mental energy to try to stop the motion, and she knew Regina liked the feeling of her struggling beneath her.

Then Regina was letting go and moving, up, shifting so that she was positioned above Emma’s face, so close and tantalizing, and Emma longed to taste, but she was well trained. She waited, she looked up to where Regina looked down at her and she asked. “May I, Mistress?”

“Such a good girl,” Regina praised. “Of course you may.”

That was all Emma needed to begin. Regina was wet and swollen, her pleasure having built from tormenting Emma, and Emma was hungry, so very hungry. So she ate Regina out, kept going until Regina told her to stop and the entire time, she kept her hands on the headboard exactly where she’d been told to keep them.

She was rewarded for her diligence, for her obedience. Regina’s head between her legs had her keening for release almost from the first moment. And then, just when Emma was about to come, Regina pulled her head back and turned it to the side and bit the inside of Emma’s thigh.

Emma arched up off the mattress, but that didn’t dislodge Regina. She just turned her head and went back to licking and sucking, enjoying the flood of wetness that bite had caused.

She took Emma right to the edge a second time, waiting until Emma was almost there and then pulling back and biting the inside of the other thigh. Emma was cursing as she attempted to shake Regina off, swearing and thrashing around, her hands still holding the headboard, torn between a bevy of desires, pain and pleasure mixing in a way that was almost too much to bear. Then Regina turned back to her center, saying the magic words before she began again. “You may come when you’re ready.”

It didn’t take long and Emma was spent, breathing heavily, slightly dazed, and feeling utterly exhausted. Regina gently pried her hands off the headboard, kissing each one gently and praising her, telling her how good she’d been, how obedient, how enjoyable.

They were both happy and sated when Regina waved her hand again, dispelling the soundproofing spell, and then they curled up on the bed together, pleased and exhausted to sleep the sleep of the thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
